


Happy Til Now

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Potentially bs pseudo-management stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Dongho finds Jihoon after Sungsoo suggests that the four Nu’est W members have solos in their album.





	Happy Til Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junhuixeveryone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/gifts).



The day Jihoon walks into the producing room and finds Dongho was the day after he came back from the funeral. He stops, stares at the hulking mass of a boy who himself stares vacantly at the corner of the recording studio, looking at nothing, but maybe seeing too much. Jihoon cleared his throat.

“Hyung,” he greeted, and the smile Dongho flashes him is halfhearted.

“Hey Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon slides into the seat next to him, thanking his stars that Bumzu wasn’t there. For as great as the man was at writing and producing, he wasn’t as much a fan of dealing with emotions. But who was Jihoon kidding? He could barely deal with his own emotions. Still, Jihoon felt honoured that his senior had came to his studio, rather than the other Nu’est seniors. Flattered, even.

“CEO Han wants us all to do solos in our new album.” Dongho says simply.

Jihoon blinked. It was a risky choice. The fans would potentially listen to their bias more. To have all the solos chart would solidify Sungsoo’s trust in Nu’est and the fans. It meant that this comeback was a do-or-die.

He hummed, “that’s tough.”

It’s the most he can manage, and Dongho nodded.

“I wanted to ask you to write the lyrics for mine. About my dad.”

Something is in his voice, a thickness to it that has Jihoon turned his chair and bump shoulders with Dongho.

“Okay,” he said.

Dongho smiled.

* * *

 

They meet every week or so, and Jihoon tries to get Dongho to talk about his dad, which led to him going off in tangents about his childhood life. Jihoon didn’t mind, Dongho’s eyes always seemed to light up when he was talking. He hits down notes when Dongho looks at him.

“What about you Jihoonie? What were you like when you were younger?”

Jihoon freezes at the unexpected question, before he shrugged. “Normal I guess?”

Dongho snorted. “Normal doesn’t lead to a person learning multiple instruments, rapping and singing, amongst others.”

Jihoon gave a smirk. “I guess I’m special then.”

Dongho rolled his eyes, good natured. He leaned over and Jihoon freezes again at the proximity. He can smell the vague scent of the facial wash Dongho puts on every morning, the one that Minki exasperatedly got for him after learning he barely had any facial care routine.

“I think that line is nice.”

Jihoon looked at the line he pointed at and smiled.

_Because I was by your side_

“Yeah I think so too.”

_I’ve been happy till now_

* * *

 

As they were finishing the song, and Jihoon ran through the song so many times he could memorise it as well as Dongho, he started to realise that a part of him was...disappointed. He started to enjoy the days he worked with Dongho, the quietness of it all, a peaceful finish to their hectic lives as idols. He liked talking to Dongho, who would fight with him about the songs he made, offering ideas and comments with the simple curiosity of a child.

He even missed the days when Dongho would be silent, eyes half gleamed over as he remembered something about his dad. There’s a vulnerability in his eyes that has Jihoon sitting next to him, leaning his head against Dongho’s arms and letting himself be a solid presence to pull Dongho back.

Jihoon was going to miss that.

His eyes prickled as he watched Dongho through the glass for the nth time. As Dongho finished the song soft and mellow, and he pulled out his headphones, he wiped a tear from his eyes before grinning when Bumzu said ok.

He bounded out, eyes meeting Jihoon’s and his smile dropped.

Jihoon, rather belatedly, realised that he might have been crying.

It was weird. There hadn’t been an overwhelming sense of anything that could have triggered him to cry. There really wasn’t any real reason.

Dongho walked up to him and pulled him from the recording studio into the next nearest room. Jihoon’s studio, which had become something that felt like  _their_ studio. Dongho pulled Jihoon into a tight embrace, and his voice was choked up as he spoke.

“Thank you.” He said, burying his face into Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon blinked, before scoffing and patting the man on the shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” He says, “I want to thank you too.”

Dongho smiled. “What for?”

Jihoon shrugged.

For letting Jihoon do what he loved the most.

For letting Jihoon into something so personal.

“Just, thank you.”

For letting Jihoon fall in love, just a little, with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that was really fun to write, (at least, it got to the point that I thought of another prompt for this particular ship) thank you to user junhuixeveryone for the ship prompt! 
> 
> I’m not sure how well this would go, but I’m assuming a few people are writers, or potentially wanting to start writing. I have a few prompts I’m too lazy to write, so what do you guys think if I released them in my ending A/Ns as a writing practice for some of you. You can post it or something, I don’t know. Most of my prompts are quite general I think. 
> 
> Ah heck, never mind. 
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!
> 
> By the way, I started a Twitter. Not sure why, just felt like it. You can follow me @ForJron (hilarious that it wasn’t taken yet, unless it was then I’m sorry...) if people follow me, then i’ll probably tweet more, now it’s more of an extra account. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed this fun little rare pair. I can’t remember the last rare pair I did, or if it was recent. Please help me support my previously posted fic, it’s JRen with Ren as an astronaut. Thanks! :D


End file.
